Silicone oils and silicone gels have high damping and shock absorbing characteristics and thus have been used as materials to absorb shocks and vibrations. However, the known highly damping silicone materials are so fluid and flexible, that they cannot maintain their integrity and have to be placed in containers or wrappers to avoid flow or excessive deformation. As such, there remains a need for a silicone composition which has high elasticity and a high damping coefficient, without undergoing excessive deformation or flow.